The New Nightguard
by KeybladesChosen
Summary: Michael and His brother watched the Murder and got away They swore never to go back but the plan change's one night...
1. Chapter 1

The Night Guard's FNAF 2 Fanfiction.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Prologue: The Death of 3-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

(If FFP Was based in the 20th Century)

(2000)

(In this fanfiction the children 12-13 are smarter so they are able to fight back the purple man but the other children are still dead...

It was my 12th birthday Today i was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaeria.

"Do it again Foxy!" I said.

Foxy turned his head around using his robotic's.

Innocent laughter filled the room.

"Ok that'b all for today Lad's come again next time to find mire doubloon's"

Foxy went behind the curtain.

Bonnie walked in well was'nt the regular bonnie It was Yellowish Golden...

I was glad i had my metal gauntlet type thing... Foxy said i was his favourite.

"Hello Kid's! My name is Yellow bonnie" I knew something was up.

Being 12 i was no idiot.

"How come ive never seen you?" I was getting suspicius.

"I only come around once every year"

"Hmmm well time to go!" I said to the group of 4 friend's with me.

"Psst Jake!" I whispered.

Jake came over.

"Keep your eye's out something is'nt right" I whispered.

"What are you children talking about?" He looked suspicius,

"Uh... Um..."

"Pokemon Card's! Were trying to decide which we have double's of so we can trade" Thank god jake was slightly smarter then i was... A good liar to...

Jake was the only one in the group i was friend's with not to mention my brother!.

"Can we have a minute bonnie?" We both asked.

"Sure come on kiddies" Golden bonnie leaded kid's into the room.

A minute later we heard a muffled scream.

Then the door bursted open.

Jake grabbed the fire hatchet off the wall.

I readied the gauntlet foxy gave me.

The Golden Killer was covered in blood.

He had a knife in his hand's.

"Ok kiddies time for the last part... EVER!" He yelled and slashed at jake.

Jake block's him.

I smack him in the elbow with my gauntlet and his knife fly's from his hand.

"GO GO RUN!" I yell.

Being quicker then the purple guy we out run him out into the parking lot,

Where we quickly call the police.

Good thing the police station's only a block away...

They arrived quickly.

I was still in shock... Jake seem to have more of a grasp on reality...

2 police officer's stood near us.

"What happend Children?" He said.

"D-Dead... Our other f-friend's de-dead!" I burst out into tear's.

"How did you to make it out?" The other police man asked.

"We fought our way out" Jake said.

"We kne-knew something was wrong even before the muffled scream's"

The police could'nt find the purple man.

Or the body's for that matter... But they did find a huge ammount of blood on the floor and in the wall's.

After that We never swore never to go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaeria... But...

-Chapter 1 Now Im Back-

-=10 Year's Later=-

"Hey! Did you eat that burrito i was saving Jake!"

"Oh sorry did'nt realise that was your's"

"Damn it Jake!" I complained.

"Ill be back in about 30 minute's" I said.

Ever since what happend back at freddy fazbear's we have never talked about it...

Being orphan brother's and Best friend's we took care of eachother.

I skate boarded over to taco bell's but it was closed for renovation.

"Damn it will take over 3 hour's to find another restur..." I glanced over.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaeria.

"Oh Frick..." I said.

Yolo.

I walked into the pizzaeria smelling a waft of pizza and soda.

Foxy was apparently the new waiter.

"Well well i could recognize yer face even after a fort year" Foxy said.

"Y-Yeah im sorry for not coming back..." I felt bad for foxy.

"Don't sweat the small thing's lad"

He made me feel better.

"You alway's know how to make me feel better" I said.

"So you work as a waiter?" I ask.

"Part Time work Lad for the good doubloon's!" Foxy said.

That made me laugh on the inside. I had almost forgot my friend's were brutally murdered here.

"Can you get me a box of Fazbear brand Triple Treat?" I asked.

"Aye will be done"

He handed me the box.

"How much?"

Foxy whispered.

"Free for my favourite..."

I waved over at foxy and headed back to the apartment.

I knocked on the door to me and jake's apartment.

He opened up.

"Hey i got pizza for dinner"

I sat it down on the table.

When he saw the logo he looked at me like i was on some sort of drug.

"What?" I asked.

"You swore you would never go back there" He said.

"No where else around for over 50 mile's and i remembered how much you used to love the triple treat..." Triple treat is a pizza containing Ham Sausage And Beef.

"Damn you" He said grabbing a slice.

"How much for it?" He asked gobbling doen the slice.

"Foxy gave it to me for free" I said.

"You alway's were his favourite" He said.

"Chica loved Our friend megan until-" We both hit dead silence knowinf what we were going say.

"Michael..." He saw me staring at an add for security guard position at FFP.

"I want to do this" I said.

"Your impossible you know that? Fine ill apply to" We alway's thought the same way's.

We both sat in FFP.

"We want to apply for the Night Guard position" I said.

"Both of you?" Vincent aka The phone guy asked.

"Were brother's" I said.

"Oh well then..." He said.

"What are your name's?"

"Im Michael"

"Sup im Jake" Jake said.

He looked suprised.

"Fine your hired both of you" He said.

"Ok your shift's start's at midnight"

He handed us security guard outfit's.

As soon as we were out of the office.

"Hey Jake..." I said.

"Are you thinking what i am?"

"That he sound's like the murderer?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Anyway since we work here we should go get some food and see the animatronic's"

My brother ignored me and went home.

"Fine then..." I muttered.

I walked into the dinning room.

Foxy was giving cake to a boy.

I sat down.

After a few minute's foxy came over.

"Hey Michael ye came back for sustainint's?"

"Yeah i also work here now!" I said.

Foxy smiled.

I lifted up my sleeve showing him my gauntlet i still had.

"Ye kept it?" He asked.

"I still wear it everyday" I said.

He looked happy.

I hugged foxy.

Foxy hugged me back.

A man came over to me.

"Sorry sir i have to ask you to leave"

"Well um i kinda work here just waitin for my shift at midnight"

"Oh well hello then im Jeremy Fitzgerald"

"Michael" I said.

"You'r strange" he said.

"How?"

"You act like a complete child"

"Well i was robbed of my child hood when i saw my friend's dead in a pool of blood" I said.

He looked shocked.

He walked away.

"Hey foxy?" I asked.

"Join me and my brother tonight at our shift?"

"O course Lad"

11:00 PM night one.

I made sure no more children were here.

Thank god...

I went to the office to see foxy waiting.

"Hey Foxy" I smiled.

"Ey Michael"

Jake was napping at the desk.

"Aye this lad drank to much"

"He got drunk?!" I asked.

"No Lad he was drunking cough medicine"

Great...

I shook him.

"Wake up!" Still nothing.

"I got a box of tripple treat" I said.

He bolted up. "Where?!"

"Your obviusly tired just go home ill do it by myself tonight" I said.

"Thank's bro"

12:00. AM.

The phone rang.

"Uh Hello Hello Hello?"

"Hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improoved freddy fazbear's pizza"

"Ok im going to make this short cause im tired and it's the end of my shift"

"Ok... So some of the animatronic's get a bit quirky at night... And they may try to get into your office"

"So weve provided you with an empty Freddy Fazbear Head! Problem Solved! You can put it in and leave it on for as long as you want and anything that wandered in will eventually wander out"

"Ok So if some of the animatronic's see you after hour's they wont recognize you as a person... Theyll most likely recognize you as an naked endoskeleton without its costume on"

"Not a problem..." I said.

"Since that is again'st the rule's here they'll probably attemp to forcefully stuff you into a freddy fazbear suit"

"Now that would'nt be so bad if they suit's were'nt filled with crossmane's and wire's and animatronic's device's having your head stuffed in will result in some discomfort... ...And death Heh they dont tell you these thing's when you sign up"

"Ok then i'll let you get to work... Wait one more thing"

Oh god what now...

"Weve noticed a huge shortage of pizza and think someone might be coming in and stealing it so watch the kitchen camera"

(In this FNAF location one i made up there's a kitchen but they'res a working camera for it)

"Ok Foxy ready for work?" I asked.

"Aye Im the only one who does'nt act weird at dusk"

I checked the party stage 1 missing Chica.

I heard the sound's plate's.

I switched to the kitchen cam.

Chica was stuffing her face with pizza.

"So that's were the pizza been disapearing..." I snap a photo with my phone.

Suddenly banging in the vent's.

It was BB (Balloon Boy).

"Aye i never liked that guy" He said.

Suddenly chica was near my desk.

I put my freddy head on.

"Hey Foxy" Chica said.

"Greetin's Lass"

"Seen any endoskeleton's?"

"Neigh have'nt seen any yet"

"Okay then ill check back later" Chica climbed into the vent's and left.

Balloon boy already left.

3:00 AM.

I saw bonnie in the vent and quickly put the mask on.

Bonnie climbed out.

"Hey Foxy" Bonnie said.

"Aye what'b troubling you?"

"I thought i saw an endoskeleron..."

"Nay Lad none here"

"Oh ok thank's anyway"

4:00 AM.

The Puppet Was wondering around the dinning room.

"Aye that's Marionette"

"Story behind Him?"

"He was just a prize you could win until a few year's ago he started to move by himself"

Suddenly chica jumped up and grabbed me.

"Let go!" I screamed.

"Chica let him go" Foxy said.

"But it's an endoskeleton!" Chica said.

"No he's a human"

"Huh...?" Chica looked confused.

"Lass did you remember the time i tokd you sbout my favourite kid Michael?"

"Uh-Huh..." Chica said.

"This is him just... Older" Chica looked closely.

"Indeed chica" He prooved i was human!.

"Ill tell the other's!" Chica skipped out of the office.

6:00 AM.

"Good job Foxy we made it through the first night!"

"Aye that we did lad that we did"

Mr. Fazbear walked into the office.

"Good job on your first... Why is foxy here?"

"I was helping The lad work" Foxy said.

Foxy went back to tropic cove.

"Um mr fazbear"

"What is it?"

"I know where the pizza has been going" I said.

I showed him the picture of Chica stuffing her face.

"Okay so... Ill tell chica to stop eating the pizza" I said.

"Um sir i also have to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"Remember the the children who were killed here?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I witnessed the event back when i was 12" I said.

His eye's widened.

"And by the way Mr. Fazbear... Covering it up does'nt help" I said.

"..."

I went home but first got a tripple treat pizza for my brother and i.

12:00 AM Night 2.

Foxy was waiting in the office again.

"Hey Foxy"

"Hey" He said.

I checked the camera's.

Everything was in place.

Since they were'nt hunting me anymore i felt safer.

"Why're you the only one who does'nt act strangely at night time?" I asked.

"Cause' I be smart then them"

Yes foxy was programmed to speak like a pirate... All the the time.

I heard banging in the vent's.

BB was in the vent's again.

"I thought they werent hunting me anymore?"

"BB like's walkin in the vent's" Foxy said.

BB poked his head out of the vent.

"Hey Michael!" BB went back into the vent.

"See lad? No worries!" Foxy said.

That did'nt make me not worry.

"Um remember the bite of 87?" I asked.

"I do Lad"

"Did... You cause that?"

Foxy pointed to the camera showing a white animatronic with a mess of wire's and the endoskeleton showing.

"That'b what caused the bite"

"Mangle..." I said.

I grabbed myself a soda out of my lunch box i carry to work.

"So Foxy what was it like when i left?"

"My mates the older model's never acted the same again alway's stayed silentd... Their eye's were pure black save for the white dot's in the eye's..." Foxy said.

I watched the stage.

Their head's glitched out and spun around.

Their eye's rolled back.

When they opened them again... Their eye were pure black with white dot's Including foxy's...

"Foxy?" I waved my hand infront of his face.

Foxy chompped at my arm but i jumped back in time.

TB got ahold of me.

"Let me-!" Freddy covered my mouth.

Their carried me back stage.

Bonnie was lifted the suit off the table to put me in.

Suddenly i was filled with rage.

"When i die im coming back to HAUNT you!" I yelled.

Freddy was about to lower me into the suit.

When i heard a blast from a shotgun.

Freddy's arm's were blasted off and i fell to the floor narowly avoiding the suit.

There was my brother holding a Shotgun.

I looked at him.

"JAKE!" I yelled happily.

I ran over to him.

"We gotta go now!" We were sprinting out.

When balloon boy jumped down from the vent.

Balloon boy's creepy childish laugh echoed through the hall.

We ran the other way.

We were on the second story.

We saw a window.

"Jake were gonna have to take a chance!"

"Ok Michael..." He blasted the window out and we jumped out luckilly landing on a drift of snow.

I shivered in the cold.

I hugged jake.

"Where did you find a shotgun?" I asked.

"It's are father's he alway's kept it around as a keepsake"

"Well you certainly saved my ass" I said.

"Your welcome" He said.

There was a teeth mark's on my leg's due to Foxy.

Though he didnt pierce the skin.

"Hey whadya say we go get some taco's?" He asked.

"How about i go to the hospital?" I asked.

He laughed.

I called 9-1-1.

They arrived.

"What seem's to be the problem?" The police officer asked.

I showed him the teeth mark's.

"Oh..."

1 hour later.

"Hey thank's again for saving my life" We sat on our sofa.

"No problemo" He said bitting into a Twister Wrap from KFC.

"Hey before they were going to stuff me i threatened to haunt them" I said.

"I thought you made nice with them" He said.

"So did i until their eye's turned black..."

Suddenly the phone rang.

I put it on speaker phone and placed it on the table.

"Uh Hello-Hello Hello... Um where did you go?" The phone man asked.

"Just about into a suit" I said.

"Management won't be happy... Ill just take over for the next few hour's"

"By the way? what's your name?" I asked.

"Heh i never told you did i?"

"Nope" I replied.

"It's vincent"

"Thanks man I really apreciate it" I said.

"No problem" He hung up.

"Ah Mr. Phone guy" Jake said.

"Damn..." I said noticing i didnt have honey mustard.

"No worries i bought some in my way to FFP" He pointed to a bottle of heinz honey mustard.

"Oh!" I grabbed the bottle and poured some of it into a dipping cup.

I devoured a box of Popcorn Chicken.

Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh that was the alarm in my phone to go off at 6:00 AM"

The phone rang.

"Hello?" It was the owner.

I put it on speaker phone and set it down.

"Hey... Mr. Fazbear..." I said.

"Vincent took your shift last night Also you better pay for freddy's arm's or else Fazbear Entertainment will sue you for vandalism"

I glared at my brother.

He gave a worried smile.

"Ok Mr. Fazbear... How much?"

"200 Each Arm"

"I have the money ill pay..."

"Very good also we may move you to the day shift IF you make it to the end of the week"

"Ill see you tonight Mr. Fazbear" I said.

He hung up.

"You have 400 Dollar's?"

"Yeah after the event's of our friend's being killed we were payed by Mr. Fazbear for not making a huge deal" I said.

"Where is that money?" He asked.

"Saving this for a damn xbox one..." I complained.

I took off a small panel of the floor.

There was a small box in.

With four 100 $ Bills in it.

"So much for that Xbox..." He frowned.

"Yeah..."

I was walking out of the apartment...

"Hey michael!" He threw my winter coat to me.

"Oh yeah..." I said.

"Lose your damn head if i was'nt around... F it im comng with you today we both signed up"

4:00 PM.

I gave mr fazbear the momey and he got freddy fixed pretty quickly.

The smell of pizza was starting to get exsessive...

The animatronic's were'nt in stage today and there was no children in here...

"What the hell?" Then i heard talking behind thr stage.

We snuck behind the stage.

Bonnie and Chica were talking about children and how they are so tiny.

They looked at me.

I was ready to Sprint out.

"Hey Michael!" Bonnie regonized me.

"Hey bonnie do you remember last night?" I asked.

"No... We all blacked out ALL of us" Chica said.

They could tell i was scared.

"What's wrong...?" Freddy asked.

"What you guy's dont remember is you attempted to stuff me..." I said.

They gasped.

"Were so sorry!" Chica begged me.

"It's alright really..." I said.

"Will you still be here tonight?" Bonnie pointed to the clock.

"Yeah" I said.

They noticed jake.

"Who's your friend?" Chica asked.

"That's jake My brother"

"Wait where's foxy?" I asked.

"Foxy... Remember what happend... He feels terrible... Mangle's trying to cheer him up but.." Bonnie looked sad.

I walked down to Tropic cove.

Mangle was fully repaired today and talking to foxy.

"Hey foxy" I said.

"I Be sorry for what i did Lad i was'nt Meself"

"I know Foxy" I hugged him.

Mangle looked at me confused.

"Oh I never introduced you to myself" I said to mangle.

"Im Mike Foxy's friend"

"Hi Im Mangle"

Mangle hugged me.

"AAH TO HARD!" I yelled.

Mangle let go.

"Oops" Mangle looked sad.

"No worries Mangle"

Jake was Playing tag with bonnie and freddy out in the Dining room so no kid's were there.

I smiled.

(Still a kid on the inside... Just like me)

I heard Pop goes the weasel tune.

I went down to the prize room.

Marionette was sticking his head out watching for children or theives.

Marionette recognized me as a kid just bigger... as did most of the animatronic's did.

"Hey there!" The puppet jumped out of the box.

"Hi" I said.

"I think i can get you something you would like..." The puppet rumagrd around in the box.

He pulled out a freddy head... Which looked like the one from the office i used.

"Wow thank's!"

I head out of thr prize corner back to my brother.

"Marionette just gave this to me" I held up a Fazbear head.

"Oh Nice!" He said.

I put it on my head.

Chica looked over at me.

"Oh Hi Freddy!"

I took it off.

"Oh it's just a costume!" Bonnie said.

A girl no older then 10 came in.

Mr. Fazbear came out.

"Since no worker's came today you're hired for day guard... Atleast until your shift tonight"

I put on my uniform Mr. Fazbear gave one to Jake to.

"Hey Mommy can i get a presant from Mr. Puppet!" She begged her mom.

"Ok sweetie come right back"

"Don't worry miss we'll keep an eye on...?"

"Oh Susan"

We went down to the prize corner.

The puppet handed Susan a Little Plush that was identicle to Himself.

6:00 PM.

We were sitting in Tropic cove.

"Okay kid's enough for tonight!" Foxy ducked under thr curtain's.

We heard a gun shot and ran to the entrance.

Susan's mother was shot in the stomach.

I ran over.

I quickly called 9-1-1.

"STAY WITH US!" I yelled.

The abulence personal were inside.

"Watch Susan while i.. Recover..." She said before being put in the back if an abulence.

Susan looked worried for her mother.

"Don't worry Susan we'll watch you" I said.

"Cmon let's head back to the apartment and Relax until our shift in a few hour's"

We walked susan to our apartment which was 8 block's away.

7:00 AM.

"Hey susan What do you like to do?" I asked.

"Minecraft!" She said.

"Hey Jake stay here tonight keep her Busy ill be back" I said.

"You sure remember last night...?" He asked.

"Ill use my freddy head" I said.

11:00 AM 3rd night.

I was Playing Minecraft PE on creative making a huge castle with sandstone.

Then i noticed their eye's were the same as last night.

Then i thought... Just like the first night...

The phone rang.

It was Vincent again.

"Hello Hello? Ah You came back im suprised" He said.

"Yep" I said.

"Ok so if you happen to see foxy at the end of the hall just shine your light at him a few time's then he should go away"

"Also the Balloon Vender We named Balloon Boy also has a habit of stealing Flash Light's so if he see's you he's gonna take your flash light"

"Ah i love these old character's Foxy was alway's my favourite"

"I'll let you get to work see you in the Flipside!"

I liked vincent he's a nice guy.

BB stuck his Head out if the vent.

With super fast reflex's i put on my mask.

"Hmm..." Balloon Boy went back into the vent's.

4:00 AM.

The Music Box!.

The puppet was wondering around in the prize corner.

I winded the music box.

The puppet looked like it yawned. It climbed into it's giant presant and i assumed it went to sleep.

Sudenly the light's flickered and chica was on my desk.

Before the light's had the chance to flicker i put my mask on.

5:59 AM.

Balloon Boy bolted out of the vent stealing my flashlight standing there Laughing st me...

Ding-Dong.

The night was finished.

I went back to the apartment to find susan asleep on the couch with Jake's arm around her.

I was exhausted so i went and lied down.

When i woke up 8 hour's later.

2:00 PM.

They were both watching Stampylongnose on youtube from my PS3.

"Hey" I closed the door to my bedroom.

"Hey vincent called Said Mr. Fazbear moved you to day shift now some guy named Fritz is working there"

"Thank god!" I said.

"When does my shift start?"

"Tommorow 10 to 6"

I lied down back in my comfy bed..

Before having the curtain's opened by Jake.

"Wake up man"

"Ive been working my ASS off dealing with these Animatronic's losing sanity and sleep"

I closed my curtain's pushed him out and locked my door.

I turned on the TV.

"Ooo bar rescue!" I turned it on.

John was Rescuing the Sand Bar.

I fell asleep and did'nt wake up intil 9:00 AM.

"Holy crap Michael you slept all day yesterday!"

"I know im gonna be late!" I grabbed my coat and sprinted after a bus.

Thank god it stopped.

9:59 AM.

I entered FFP.

Today was like yesterday nothing big just a small party,

4 parrent's were there 2 mom's 2 Dad's.

"Ah your here" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Yeah sorry i could'nt answer your phone call Mr. Fazbear i was asleep" I said.

"No problem especially after the week you've had" He said.

"Anyway keep an eye out on thing's today also Jeremey Fitzjerald your Co-Worker is watching children here so keep an eye out at tropic cove alright?"

"Yes Sir" I said.

I walked into Tropic Cove.

Foxy was singing a song about looting sunken treasure.

A child walked up to me.

"Hello" I said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Michael I work here" I said.

"Oh!" He ran back to sit down.

11:00 AM.

I walked over to the Prize corner.

Marionette was handing a box to a child no older then 9.

Marionette's eye's were glowing like when the animatronic's attempted to stuff me.

I walked over and looked at thr Marionette.

Considering they think of me as a child the marionette did'nt harm me.

"Hello" He said.

"Hey Marionette" I said.

"Have a nice day Michael!"

"You to buddy" I said.

I walked down to a room and saw balloon boy.

"Hello would you like a balloon?" He said.

"No Thank's"

"Ok Enjoy your party!" Balloon boy said.

11:10 AM.

Chica was being harassed by an adult.

"Hey what's going on toy chica?" I asked.

"He was bothering me..."

I walked over to the table.

"Hey unless you have a child i have to ask you to leave Sir" I said.

"I'm just here to see sexy chica..."

I grabbed his arm.

"Ok your leaving"

He attempted to punch me but i dodged and grabed both his arm's put them both behind his back and pushed him out.

"AND STAY OUT PERVERT!" I yelled to him.

He got in a car and drove away.

"Good job Michael" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Thank you" I said.

Toy Chica came over.

"Thank's!" Toy Chica hugged me.

"Yep" I said.

11:30 AM.

Mangle was hidding from children up on the roof.

"HEY put that down!" They were playing with Mangle's ear.

I grabbed the ear.

Mangle was'nt damaged only the ear.

"Mangle you okay?!" I called up to the ceiling.

"Sort of!" She called down.

Jeremy Came in.

"Come on kid's clear out!" He said.

All the kid's left.

Jeremy left watching the kid's.

Since the animatronic's saw me as a child she stayed up.

"It's okay mangle im not gonna hurt you" I said.

She came down slowly climbing on the wall's.

"Turn around ill attatch your ear" I said.

I fixed her by putting her ear back on.

"Thank you!" Mangle hugged me. If she was'nt fully repaired i would've been cut to hell.

"Hey mangle?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me if you need me"

"Alright"

2:09 PM.

My shift is over in 3 hour's.

Mr. Fazbear called me over.

"Yes sir?" I walked over.

"You've been doing an outstanding job" He said.

"Thank you sir"

"Go home early today"

"Thank you sir" "WAIT!" Freddy,Chica bonnie and all the toy animatronic's yelled.

"We want a photo!" They said.

There was a camera.

Me all all of the animatronic's including thr marionette had a photo taken of us.

I put on my jacket and my boot's.

I headed back to the apartment and susan was gone.

"Hey What are you doing back so early?" Jake asked.

"Mr. Fazbear said i was doing good and he ended my shift early" I said.

"Susan was picked up by her mother who's recovered"

"Soo...? Minecraft?" I asked.

"Hell Ya"

6:00 PM.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Mr. Fazbear said.

I put it on speaker phone.

"Hey um can you come work tonight? The animatronic's hate the new night guard they went as far to throw him out of his office"

I sighed. "Sure Mr. Fazbear ill be right in.,," I said.

"Sorry jake gotta go" i grabbed my ps vita my coat and my charger.

I quickly went over to FFP.

Toy chica was keeping watch at the door.

"Hey TC" I said.

"Michael!" TF,TB and Mangle came out.

"Hey why did you throw the night guard out"

"We only like you" Mangle said.

"Guy's if the original crew start's acting weird i want you protecting me okay?" I asked.

"Anything for you..." TC got to close...

12:00 AM.

Toy Freddy and Toy bonnie watched thr vent's while Toy chica watched the Hall way.

The phone rang.

"Hey it's Mr. Fazbear"

"Hey could you move me back to night shift?" I asked.

"I can do that" He hung up.

Vincent called me up and warned me about the music box.

"Uh-Huh?" I said.

"To be honest i never liked that puppet thing... Its alway's thinking... And it can go anywhere"

"Ill let you get to work!" He hung up.

"Also Chica?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Stop eating the pizza were running out" I said.

"Aw! Ok..." She complained.

I winded up the music box quickly.

"Anything in the vent's?" I asked.

"BB's in put your mask on" I quickly put my mask on.

BB poked his head out of the vent.

Then went away when he did'nt see me.

2:24 AM.

Mangle was hidding on the roof incase something attacked.

I decided to keep my freddy head on at all time's.

I threw chica the flash light.

"If Foxy come's to the end of the hall just shine the flashlight a few time's"

I fell asleep with my freddy head on.

5:59 AM.

"Michael wake up! Your shift is done" TC Said.

"Thank's for protecting me" I said.

TC kissed me or what seemed like a kiss.

"See ya tonight!" I waved as i walked down the hall.

Mr. Fazbear stoped me.

"And what did you do?" He asked.

"Mr. Fazbear I slept" I said.

"You have a job to do!"

"Im exhausted ive worked my ass off doing extra hour's!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah... I guess your right sorry just... The animatronic's are basically guarding you..."

"Does'nt change the fact that ive worked 36 hour's in these 2 day's!"

"2 day's iff Vincent will take your shift.

I showed the toy animatronic's how to use a phone and my phone number.

I headed over and got The Breakfast crunch wrap's from Taco Bell/KFC.

I headed home fast.

6:45 AM.

I walked into my apartment to see jake sleeping on the couch with a ps3 controller in his hand.

I walked over to him.

I kicked his foot.

"Ughn... Go away freddy... I dont want anymore pizza..." He was still asleep.

"JAKE!" I yelled.

He still did'nt wake up.

"Crunch Wrap!" I said.

He bolted up. "Ooh!"

Food was alway's his trigger.

I threw it onto his lap.

"Hey you look not tired what's the deal?"

"I had the Toy animatronic's protect me all night" I said.

"They must really like you" He said.

The phone rang.

-Chapter 2 Massacre-

12:42 AM.

We were both sleep soundly.

Then the phone rang.

"Grrrr..." I picked up the phone.

"Hello it's mr fazbear you there? Um there's a investigation going on at FFP right now and all the employee's have to be there like NOW"

"Fine coming right over..." I grabbed my coat.

1:00 AM.

I was taken to the police station for questioning.

"How long have you worked at FFP?" The investigator asked.

"A few day's"

"Do you have any charge's?"

"No" I said so.

"Do you have a tendency toward's Violent action's"

"No ive never harmed anyone" I said.

"What happend anyway?" I asked.

"We found a body stuffed into Foxy The Pirate"

"I don't know anything about that" I said.

"What position are you?"

"I work Night-Shift as a security guard" I said.

"Any friend's family?"

"My Brother Jake" I said.

"Does your brother have any charge's?"

"Miss can i go home in Very exhausted i just finished my shift and i was trying to sleep"

"One more thing"

"What?"

"Do you know Vincent?"

"Not really he leave's me tip's for getting through the night's but ive never met him in person"

"We caught him Stabbing a child"

"What?!" I banged the table.

"Sir Calm down or ill have to hand cuff you"

"S-Sorry miss just a shock"

"He's charged with attempted murder on a minor"

"Luckily The child fought back and did some damage to him and was able to escape with non life threatening injury's"

I was falling asleep due to sleepyness.

"Sir"

"SIR!" She raised her voice.

"I-Im Awake!" I said aloud.

"Go home we've got all the information we need"

2:45 AM.

I went home and layed down.

7:54 AM.

The phone rang.

"Ugh to early..." I picked up the phone.

"What...?" I asked on the phone.

"It's Mr Fazbear"

"Becareful with the Old animatronic's tonight they're not right... Anymore..."

Uh-huh cool im going back to sleep" I hung up.

11:00 PM.

I arrived early to my job.

I sat in the chair.

Tonight was extremely uneventful no animatronic's moved... Weird...,

6:00 AM.

I went over to Mc. Donald's for breakfast.

There was a worker named Mike.

"Wait did'nt you used to work at FFP?" I asked.

"No you must have me mistook for someone else..." He lied.

"No you're Mike Schmidt" I said.

"Ok Ok... Yes i am but i never speak about that it was horrible..."

"I need advice on how to survive my job and you know first hand" I said.

"I did'nt work in that Location Jeremy Fitzjerald Did" He aaid

"He still does" I said.

"As a Day worker"

I exited the Building.

And went straight back to FFP.

"Is jeremy working today?" I asked Mr. Fazbear.

"He quit last week due to Condition's..." He said.

"Where does he live?"

"He work's over at the Diner a few mile's down the road"

I jumped in a Cab and went there.

I walked in the Diner.

Damn it smelled good in here maybe it was because all i usually smell is pizza...

I sat down and waited for the waiter.

It was Jeremy,

"You're Jeremy Fitzgerald former night guard" I said.

"That job was hell!"

"Please i need a tip on how to survive the job"

"You're gonna get yourself killed working there" He told me.

"I've survived 3 night's already"

"Don't go back for a 4th night quit while you're alive" He looked me in the eye's.

"Also one Animatronic baffle's me"

"The Puppet" I said.

"No not the damn puppet!" He jumped up.

"You have a past with it?"

"If you're stupid enough to go back Wind the music box no matter what!" He said.

"The Puppet's no Animatronic" He said.

Then i remembered what Foxy said.

"Foxy said the puppet just got up one day"

"Yes... He can also Float" Jeremy said.

"Float...?"

"It's not AI that's effing up something else is wrong with those screwy robot's" He said.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked.

"Look at their eye's after midnight" He said.

"Don't let them catch you especially the puppet..."

"Okay boss coming!" He exclaimed.

"I did'nt hear anything" I said.

Jeremy ran back to the kitchen.

I headed home to wait for my shift i also brought some Quesadia's from Taco Bell.

"Yeah im the loser yet ive killed you 16 time's!" Jake yelled into the headset.

"Jake" I said.

He does'nt notice me.

"Taco Bell" I said.

"Ooh! Gotta go loser's!" He said into the headset.

He turned off the Xbox 360.

"Steak quesadia and nacho's right?" I asked.

"Yeah" I set down a bag of KFC and a cup of rootbeer.

"Thank's you're great" He said.

"I'm Exhausted i'm going to eat my food then i'm going to bed"

"k Becareful tonight okay?"

"Alright" I said.

I quickly ate and fell asleep.

12:00 AM. I was sitting in the office.

The Old animatronic's were really on the move.

"TC shine this down the hall way" I threw it to TC.

"Ok Michael" TC replied.

"TF,TC Please keep an eye on the Vent's" I said.

"Will do" He said.

I put on my Freddy Freddy head and Played Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow.

3:09 AM.

BB went to grab the flashlight from TC.

TC punched BB in the face sending BB flying down the hall way.

I had no need to check the camera with the Animatronic's protecting me.

I had my feet on the desk with my freddy head on while playing DS and drinking Powerade.

Golden Freddy's head flew to the hall to attack me.

Mangle quickly hung down from the ceiling and And kicked the head back down the hall.

6:00 AM.

"Okay guy's see you tommorow" I said.

"Alright see you later" TF Said.

As soon as i got home my I-Phone rang.

"Yeah?" I answered it.

"We need you Down at the Police station for questioning" A policeman said.

"For what reason?" I asked.

"Come down to the Police station now or we'll come down to you" He said.

"Ugh..,," I immediatly headed to the police station.

"Ok so... How do you know Vincent?" The interrogater asked.

"I don't he just leave's me anonymous message's to help me throufh my job's" I said.

"It should also be Noted that the "Call's" He's made are all Prerecorded" She said.

"But he answered my question's on the phone" I said.

"The Program's people use can make it seem like that" I said.

"That's just..."


	2. Chapter 2 The Crying Child

The Night Guard's Chapter 2!

After being interogated and feeling like a criminal i walking home.

Oh and thank's to my brother for stealing the five dollar's out of my pocket i was going to use for bus fare...

I walked into the apartment to see Jake out cold on the couch.

"Yo Jake get up" I said.

"Mmm" He said in his sleep.

"Wake you're Lazy Ass UP!" I was mad.

"I-Im up!" He said.

"Why did you take the money out of my pant's pocket?" I asked.

"Because i wanted to order pizza" He said.

"I could just get you free pizza from FFP" I said,

"God i'm so sick of That pizza we've been eating it for over a week!" He complained.

"Yeah i can understand" I said.

I went into my room and got my uniform.

"Does'nt look like i'll be sleeping tonight..." I complained and put he uniform on.

I shut the door and went out to the living room.

"Yo jake gimme 10 buck's" I said.

"For what?"

"Bus fare and Dinner"

He handed me a 10 dollar bill.

I quickly went down stair's and jumped onto my bike.

I used my Key to get in FFP.

I went to my office and sat down.

"Hello they're Me Buddy!" Foxy was behind me.

"AH JESUS!" I vaulted over my desk.

"Oh im sorry i scared ya Mate" He said.

"Y-Ya no problem..."

"Need any help This Night?" Foxy asked.

"Nah i got this under controll" I said.

"Ok Mate lemme know you need me!" He smiled and went back down the dark hall.

I put my feet up and sat back.

I checked the show stage.

None of the Animatronic's Moved.

I winded the music box for a minute.

"Hey Michael!" Mangle swung down from the ceiling.

"Hey Mangle" I said.

"Kid's Huh?" Mangle pointed out her missing ear.

"Heh no kidding" I said.

I was checking a few of the camera's when i came across a picture.

With the picture of a grey crying child with a stream of tear's down his cheek's.

I snapped a picture with my Iphone.

"The Puppet Is The one drawing these picture's" Mangle said,

"Why would a Puppet draw picture's of crying children?" I asked.

"I don't know... Puppet Reason's?" That reply made me chuckle.

2:19 AM.

Golden Freddy apeared in my room.

I quickly glanced at the camera on instruction from Mangle.

It was gone.

I flashed my flash light down the hall.

Bonnie was half way down the hall.

3:59 AM.

I fell asleep.

6:00 AM.

I woke up.

I yawned and strectched.

"Man what a night!" I stood up.

I got a call.

"Uh Hello?" I asked.

"Hey um this is Mr. Fazbear uh can you come by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" He said.

"I'm already there" I said.

"Tonight was'nt supposed to be you're shift"

"It was'nt?"

"Well anyway sir i have something seriusly important to show you" I said.

"I'm in the Party room so come find me"

I walked into the party room.

"Hey Michael" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Sir i have to show you this"

I scrolled through the picture's in my phone and showed him the picutre if the crying child on the wall.

"Where did you get that picture?" He asked.

"It was on the wall in one of the hall way's" I said.

(Sorry for such a short chapter! I hope you enjoyed. next chapter will be much longer!)

-Key


End file.
